


A Night Out

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Chris Evans - actor, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23





	A Night Out

“Okay,Y/N, I get you want to stay in. I really do,” Chris was saying pacing in front of you. “But I’m telling you, this will be far more fun for your birthday than ordering Chinese take out and sitting in front of the television watching Netflix.”

You pretended to ignore him and kept flipping through movies to find something to watch. He stood in front of the television, blocking your view. You looked up at him.

“I know you heard me.” He said.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you.” You put the remote down. “But I’m not so sure. I just got comfortable.” 

He glanced at what you were wearing: one of his old Boston tees and sweats. “Yeah comfortable in my clothes.”

“Well, you shouldn’t leave them lying around.” You smiled up at him. “Plus I missed you and they smelled like you.”

He grinned. “I missed you too, that’s why I want to go out. Spend your birthday together.” 

You were about to come up with another excuse when he gave you the puppy dog eyes. You hated those eyes, you could never resist them.

You gave a heavy sigh. “Okay, okay, I’m getting up.”

“Yes!!”

“You don’t play fair, giving me the puppy dog eyes.”

“I play to win, Y/N!” he told you following you to your room.

You rolled your eyes but you began to get excited. It would be fun to go out for your birthday.

\-----------------

You were walking arm in arm with Chris, past a bunch of restaurants and bars. You had stopped to get some dinner first and had a few drinks with that; and you felt the alcohol starting to affect you and you were giggling as you walked along, chatting about nothing.You felt Chris place his hand on your back and steer you into the first bar. 

This place was a bit upscale. You figured they catered to a slightly older crowd. There was music playing, but it wasn’t loud; it lent a certain atmosphere to the place. Here, with his arm around your waist, Chris led you to a booth.

“Okay, what are we doing here?”

“I heard this place has great cocktails.”  He said scooting in next to you and putting his arm around you. “I think it’s a good way to start the night.”

A waitress came over with a menu of their special mixed drinks. They all sounded so good. You ordered something called a Moscow Mule to start with. You and Chris sat back and chatted a bit, drinking a few more cocktails as time went on.

It was nice and peaceful and you looked around as you sipped your drink, comfortable with his arm around you.

“See this wasn’t so bad.” He told you picking up his second drink.

“Nah, it’s pretty cool.”

He leaned over and placed a kiss on your temple.

You smiled, but you were soon distracted by a noise coming from outside. You turned to look out the window, as did the other patrons. You couldn’t help but laugh when you saw a group of what you assumed were college students walking down the sidewalk, cheering and yelling at each other.

“Looks like they’re having fun,” you said turning to Chris.

“Yeah they do.” He watched them thoughtfully.

He then grabbed your hand and helped you out of your seat.

‘Where are we going?” You asked.

“We’re following the fun,” he told you as he followed the students into a bar down the street with you in tow.

\---------------

It was considerably more loud in this place than the last and it was packed. College students were crammed in at the bar, at tables, and around the walls. There was some space, however, in the middle of the floor where they were all dancing.

“What’s going on?” You shouted to the bartender once you fought your way over through the crowd.

“Finals are over,” she shouted back. “They’re celebrating.” 

You chuckled as you watched them drinking and dancing around, happy that their tests were finished.

Chris looked at a group of them for a minute before grabbing your hand and leading you over.

“Hey!” He called to them.”Mind if we join you?”

“Chris what…?” You started to ask him before you heard what he said next.

“It’s her birthday!”

“Oh my god really?!?” One girl shouted then turned to her friends. “Hey, guys it’s her birthday!”

Her friends, clearly drunk, all cheered.

She handed you a shot glass.

“You gotta drink!” She said. “You can celebrate with us!”

“Uh, okay.” You took the small glass in your hand.

“One... two… three… DRINK!” 

They all cheered when you turned the glass up and swallowed; then laughed at the face you made as the liquor burned your throat.

“Awesome!” Another one of the students said. “Here’s another one!”

You did a few more shots, then giggling like crazy, grabbed Chris by the hand, and joined the students out on the dance floor. He had taken a couple of shots with you too and you guys danced and sang along badly to the music.

After about an hour, you said goodbye to the new college friends you made, giving them hugs. Chris grabbed your hand and led you out and up the street. You were still singing one of the songs when you reached a different place.

\-----------------

Karaoke.

He had really taken you to a karaoke bar. At first you thought you were going to sit in the audience and watch people get up and sing while you drank, and you were fine with that. You loved watching people. But when Chris disappeared and came back smiling, you got suspicious. You had thought he had ran to the bathroom, but it turns out that he was signing you both up to perform. 

“Alright, sweetheart.” He looked over at you. “Ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“And next up we have Chris and Y/N singing ‘Dancing Queen’ by ABBA!” The MC was saying. “Let’s give them a round of applause!”

Normally you wouldn’t have been up for it, getting in front of crowds wasn’t one of your favorite things, but with all the drinks you had consumed in you, you were feeling considerably braver. So you downed the rest of your drink and led the way up to the stage, Chris close behind.

Once you had your mics, the music started and you both belted out the song with gusto.

_ Ooh you can dance _

_ You can jiiiivee _

_ Having the time of your liiiiffee _

_ OOOooh, see that girl _

_ Watch that scene _

_ Dig in the dancing queeeen!!! _

Soon you had the audience singing along and laughing with you. 

You two left after the song was over and you had taken your bows, walking down the street hand in hand, arms swinging, and laughing.

\----------------

Your final stop for the night, was a little hole in the wall place; small but nice. You had had enough of hard liquor for the night, knowing you’d have a wicked hangover in the morning. Chris, feeling the same way, got you both beers and you sat back and relaxed. 

“So did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yeah, I did. I’m glad I came out. Thank you, babe.” 

“Anytime.” He kissed your hand.

Looking around you saw a jukebox standing in the corner. 

“Hey, give me some change.”

“Why?” 

You nodded towards the machine. “I wanna see what songs they have.”

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a few coins. You grabbed them and walked over. Flipping through you landed on one of the old songs your mom used to play.

When the music started you walked back over to Chris and held out your hand.

“May I have this dance?”

He smiled up at you and took your hand. You led him out to the middle of the floor and he put his free hand on your waist while you put yours on his shoulder. You began to sway to the music, your head resting on his chest. With the people in the bar looking on and smiling, you heard him whisper “happy birthday” to you before pulling you closer.

All in all it had been one of the best birthdays you’d ever had.


End file.
